


The Prayer

by Marveljunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has something to say to Castiel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Spn fanfic and Destiel, written from a role play me and my friend did. Apologies if Dean or Cas seem OOC :)

Castiel's wings rustle as he appears in Deans room in the bunker.  
"I heard your prayer, Dean." He says by way of greeting.  
Dean jumps slightly. "Hey. Um, Cas, I want to ask you something."  
Castiel tilts his his head. "Is something wrong? Do you need information on anything?"  
"Dammit," Dean blushes. "I don't know how to say this..."  
"You know I won't laugh at you Dean." Cas says patiently.  
Dean sighs. "Cas, I've know you for a very long time, and you've been by my side for a long time too." Dean runs a hand through his hair and looks down. "I've always known I was a little, um, a little dif-no, I can't do this." He starts to walk out of the room but Castiel catches his wrist.  
"Dean please! Don't leave, tell me what's wrong. Perhaps I can assist you."  
Dean stops. "What?"  
Cas comes closer and takes Deans hands. "Please let me help, it pains me to see you upset like this."  
Dean swallows hard. "Cas, what are you doing?"  
Castiel blinks. "I'm trying to help." He slides his hand up Deans arm to his shoulder.  
"I don't think you would understand." Dean sighs.  
"Try me. If I don't I promise I'll leave." Castiel gives Deans shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
"Cas...I uh, I like guys." Dean mumbles.  
Castiel blinks. "Forgive me, but how is that a problem? I also find humans from both sexes appealing."  
"Yeah, but you're an angel!" Dean answers, somewhat frustrated. "Angels aren't male or female. They're "its"."  
Castiel blushes faintly. "It does not bother me that you like guys. Would you be offended if I did?"  
Dean shakes his head slowly. "But isn't God homophobic?"  
Cas waves a hand dismissively. "He matters not, he is not here. But Dean, there is someone in particular I am attracted to." The angel blushes. "Should I tell him how I feel?"  
Shocked, Dean stays rooted to the floor. "Cas?"  
Castiel brings his hands up to cup deans jaw. "Dean..."  
Dean stares up at him. "Cas, what're you doing?  
Castiel smiles softly. "Well. I uh, I like you Dean."  
Dean heaves a mental sigh of relief. "I do too, Cas."  
"Perhaps you will," Castiel blushes hard, "kiss me?"  
Dean grabs Castiel by his tie and pulls him in to plant a soft kiss on his mouth. Castiel kisses back timidly, wrapping his arms around Deans neck. After a few heated seconds, Castiel pulls back just enough to look Dean in the eye. "Mmm Dean," he purrs. "This is so much better than I imagined."  
Dean smiles, amused. "Hey Cas? Why do you like me?"  
"Dean you are handsome," Castiel begins earnestly. "I love how you take care of Sam. I love everything about you. You are truly an amazing human with a bright soul." Castiel smiles and blushes as if astounded by himself.  
"Why do you like me, Dean?"   
"Cas, I honestly don't know what I would do if I didn't have you by my side. I'd be lost-and reckless without you. You always know what I need and I love you."  
Castiel turns redder and kisses Dean, as if to shut him up.

Sam is blissfully unaware of what's happening in Deans room. Having decided he wants food, he goes into Deans room to see if Dean wants any. "Hey Dean, what do you want from-" Sam looks up and registers what he's seeing. "OH MY GOD!"  
"Sam!" Dean pulls back to yell at him. "Go away!!"  
Sam needs no further prompting and hastily backs out of the room. "Oh my god, where's the brain bleach..."  
Dean sighs and lays his forehead on Castiel's shoulder. "Well, Sam ruined the moment."  
Castiel chuckles softly. "I'm sure we can recapture it."  
"Mmhmm," Comes muffled from Castiel's shoulder. "Try."  
"Come Dean, is it that hard?" Castiel pulls Dean up and kisses him. "Where were we?"  
"I think I know," Dean winks and kisses Castiel again. This was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
